


You are the kindest thing

by Rofy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rofy/pseuds/Rofy
Summary: He wanted to be her owner but the more he tried to take, the more he ended up relinquishing. She had never asked for anything and there she was, taking everything he had to give.
Relationships: Mirror Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You are the kindest thing

Inspirations:

Song _[Love is strong](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Is1ugfPG3hdFWTq15nNBV?si=2AOnnwYsTpKr18gdbN_ZwA)_

By The Rolling Stones 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poem "Persephone to Hades"

By Nikita Hill.

_You are the kindest thing_

_that ever happened to me,_

_even if that is not how our tale is told._

_When everyone else told me I was_

_destined to be a forgotten nymph_

_that nurtured flowers and turn meadows gold,_

_you saw the ichor that resides in me_

_demanded its own throne._

_You showed me_

_how a love like ours can turn_

_even the darkest, coldest realm_

_into the happiest of homes._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Christopher Pike was one the most powerful men of the Empire. He was the most dreaded Captain of the Imperial Starfleet and his word was almost as close to law as the Emperor’s. His wishes were his crew’s commands and his whims everybody’s fear. He had seen the blood of Imperial admirals staining his hands and his face was the last image many saw before closing their eyes forever. He knew no mercy, compassion or forgiveness. He always got what he wanted and how he wanted it.

But then one day _she_ came into his life. 

And now, as he watched her lying naked on his bed, blindfolded and with her hands tied behind her back, while gently stroking himself, he knew he should feel more powerful and in control but instead, even if he would never admit it, he felt like a humble pilgrim worshiping an unreachable deity. A creature so pure, sweet and kind that didn't belong in this universe. 

And she actually didn't. 

Ensign Sylvia Tilly had come to his universe by accident but had stayed by choice. She had entered his quarters as a one night toy but when morning arrived, she had conquered everything she had touched and by the time he realized, his bed, his body and his mind, they all belonged to her.

He was lying right next to her, caressing her body and relishing the little goosebumps that appeared all over her flushed skin. Slowly his hand reached her folds and he let one single finger dig between them, finding the wetness he had come to crave like a drug. Her breath hitched and she licked her lips in anticipation, knowing what was coming... but not tonight, no, he wasn’t going to be gentle with her tonight; she had to remember _he_ was in command and she was to follow his desires. 

So, instead of letting his fingers slowly caress her, he used them to enter her body with a sudden thrust. The moan that escaped her lips was sinful and it only increased his arousal; he couldn’t get enough of her heavy breathing and her screams, he wanted more, needed more; he wanted her to surrender to him, he wanted to possess her but the more he tried, the more he ended up venerating her. 

He started to rub small circles on her clit with his thumb, and her cries became louder and louder as he pushed her closer and closer towards the edge until he felt her walls clenching around his fingers and heard his name pouring from her lips like a prayer that only made him feel blessed by the very object of his adoration. 

Chris knew she hadn’t come down from her peak and he really didn’t want her to, for she belonged up there in ecstasy, chanting his name while engulfed in fire and passion. Withdrawing his fingers from her, he quickly moved downwards and replaced them with his lips eliciting a strangled cry from her. 

She tasted tangy and sweet and he couldn’t help letting out a moan; she was the first woman that made him want to please her constantly, and the more she was pleased, the more aroused he became. So he kept licking and sucking and caressing and exploring every inch of her with his lips. Slowly, oh so slowly he let his tongue dip inside her and was rewarded with a deep, throaty groan, showing how much she loved when he did that. 

Grabbing her legs a bit more forcefully that necessary and placing them over his shoulders he was granted better access and he felt his own arousal starting to become painful. He invaded her body again using his fingers, reaching the spot that made her tremble. But without giving her a moment, he started to flick her clit with his tongue. He didn’t like to set a specific rhythm so he would lick and suck and nib and kiss and blow at random so she never knew what was going to tip her over the edge and always cried for more. Her strong thighs tensed and he knew she was reaching her peak once more. He sucked her clit hard and lapped her juicy arousal once, twice and then she was shouting his name, again shaking and shivering. 

“Chris please...” She panted, and he knew exactly what she meant by that. 

“You know that’s not how it works, _Ensign_.” His mouth still an inch away from her wet pussy. 

“Please… _Captain_ … ” She tried again. 

He pulled himself up and started leaving a trail of kisses on her belly, chest, breasts, neck and finally her luscious lips. 

“Good girl.” Whispered words against her mouth as he removed the blindfold and undid the knot of the rope around her wrists. 

Sylvia immediately grabbed his face and kissed him passionately while running her fingers through his hair. Suddenly she pushed him to the side, making him lay flat on his back and straddled him. 

He loved the spectacular view of her full breasts, with her pink nipples erect and ready to have some deserved attention. Slowly she leaned forward, placing her hands on the mattress next to his face and positioned her left breast above his face, a clear invitation that sent a rush of blood to his already throbbing dick. Chris captured her nipple with his mouth and sucked hard, making her cry with pleasure. 

He grabbed her ass and pushed her down so her wet folds slid against his length making them groan. She started moving slowly up and down his hard shaft, rubbing her clit against it and leaving every inch of him wet with her juices. 

His lips moved to her right nipple and sucked even harder. Knowing he would cause a bruise only made his cock twitch. He loved marking her body, leaving visible traces of his lust for her to see and remind her she was his and his alone. 

Sylvia started to move faster and her moans became louder, her pussy was now soaking wet and he knew she was on the edge. Angling his hips he entered her body in a swift motion while with his hands pushed her hips down roughly taking her body, penetrating hard and deep and making her reach another peak.

She fell on top of him, panting, her wild hair everywhere. With languid movements she lifted her hips and released his cock under his protest.

“Shhh… when I’m on top I’m the Captain” she said with wicked laughter that made him growl. 

He knew exactly what she was doing and wanted to stop her, needed to be back inside her tight pussy, but he also wanted her to continue. So he closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths fully knowing what was coming. 

Chris felt her warm breath on his groin and couldn’t contain his deep moan as the tip of her tongue barely graced the tip of his cock; very slowly she licked him, from the base all the way up to the head. Once there, she took him inside her mouth, just his tip surrounded by her lips as she sucked lightly and used her tongue to barely touch him. 

She was teasing him and he knew why, he knew exactly what she wanted him to do to her. Chris buried both hands in her luscious red locks and gently forced her head down. Inch by inch she took him until the tip of his length reached the back of her throat. Her low hum made him shiver, as she set a torturous pace licking, sucking and massaging his balls, knowing it drove him insane when she did that. 

He was too close and she was relentlessly pushing him towards the brink with her glorious mouth but Chris didn’t want to finish like this, not again today so he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her up. 

This time she was the one to protest. Pulling her towards him he saw the glimmer in her eyes and she approached him. 

“You didn’t like what I was doing… _Sir_?” She smiled wickedly biting her lower lip and he was left speechless because he never thought she could sound so innocent while looking so dirty. 

He flipped her unceremoniously and placed himself above her. 

“I call the shots again." He devoured her lips with an all consuming passion. 

He entered her fast and roughly, just the way she liked it, and set an unforgiving pace. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers above her head, looking at her face contorted with pleasure. This was it. This feeling was the one he loved most. The feeling of being inside her, filling her, reclaiming her once more. He wanted to be her owner but the more he tried to take, the more he ended up relinquishing. She had never asked for anything and there she was, taking everything he had to give. 

As he found his home inside her warm body, Chris tried in vain not to think that she was cunningly sneaking her way into the one place no one had ever reached: his heart. 

He pushed the thought aside as he kissed her deeply, letting his tongue enter her mouth and mimic the movements of his painfully hard cock. Sylvia moaned into his mouth and her whole body trembled. She was so close. He pushed deeper and harder, still devouring her lips until she broke the kiss with a loud cry and he felt her walls clenching around him as her back arched. 

Chris loved seeing her like this, unhinged, wild and _his_. He felt his own release approaching as she kept riding her climax but then she opened her eyes, looked at him and said the words that would drive him insane every time: “I’m yours”. 

A deep cry escaped his throat as he spilled inside her; there was something primal, almost savage about the feeling of coming inside her, of letting something of his inside her body, as if it was just another reminder that she belonged to him, yet another way to mark her, to claim her. Panting and completely exhausted he kissed her languidly as he whispered “You’re mine... ”

And then, as usual, the dreaded moment arrived. 

The moment when she would rest her head on his chest and place her small hand right above his heart, breathing heavily, completely spent and letting sleep take over. He hated this.

No. He _wanted_ to hate this. But he couldn’t. 

He wanted to push her aside and tell her not to be like this, that Terrans didn’t cuddle; but the idea of doing that to her made his chest hurt. He let out a soft mirthless laugh when he remembered there was a time he had thought her a burden, a liability, a weakness. What a ridiculous idea… 

She was the sole reason he had found a new purpose, a new goal to be reached whatever the cost and that he knew exactly how to achieve. Something that in time would have many wonder why he had decided to make those choices, never imagining that the answer was lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully and completely unaware of the consequences of her existence. 

The truth was that he wanted to hold her and never let go, wanted to make her happy, see her bright smile, take away all the fears that he knew tormented her. He wanted to keep her safe from all the horrors and madness that plagued this place, and instead give her everything for her to do as she pleased. He wanted to give her the entire universe and make everyone worship her like the goddess she was but maybe that was an impossible feat, even for him, so she would have to settle for an empire. 

The one he was going to take over, just for her…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Killermanatee for the beta magic and to Wians and sciosophia for the encouragement.
> 
> Also a huge thanks to all the ladies of the Pike/Tilly Discord server. Our chats give me life!


End file.
